


breathless

by mssjynx



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: jaren loves dancing.cam loves jaren's smile.





	breathless

**[ 19:23 ] J:** hey fucker u doin anything 2nite?

 **[ 19:24 ] CamCam:** nah

 **[ 19:26 ] J:** sick. b there in 10

 **[ 19:27 ] CamCam:** … great

 **[ 19:30 ] J:** ;]

-

Cam rolled out of bed with a sigh. He carded his fingers through his hair as he dragged his feet all the way to the kitchen. Maybe an evening nap hadn’t been the smartest idea…

Knowing Jaren well enough, he poured a bowl of cereal and left the milk and a spoon beside it at the ready. He glanced to the dirty dishes on the sink, contemplating for a moment if he had the energy to clean up for his incoming guest. But Jaren was hardly a guest and he knew he wouldn’t even notice if the dishes were there or not.

He turned away.

Unsurprisingly, the knock on the door came five minutes before Cam expected it and he sat down at the kitchen bench with a yawn. He heard a key fit into and unlock the front door, before it clicked shut again.

Soft footsteps padded down the hall and Cam poured the right amount of milk into the cereal bowl.

“Hey.” Lazy grin, sparkling brown eyes.

Cam scoffed. “Is that my hoodie?”

The boy hummed in delight, sitting and scooping as big a spoonful of cereal as he could into his mouth. “Yup,” he spoke through his food and Cam rolled his eyes.

“When and how did you get that?”

“Oh, only like a week ago when you were cleaning up. You threw it at me and told me to hang it up.” Mischievous twinkling eyes.

Cam shook his head, but couldn’t fight the little twitch of a smile on his lips. “So, when I asked you to hang it up you didn’t; you, instead, stole it?”

“Borrowed,” Jaren corrected before giggling in his own amusement. “I borrowed it.”

Cam couldn’t even be annoyed. With his small friend wearing his hoodie which was way too big, and that perfect smile and knowing giggle: Cam wouldn’t care if Jaren stole all of his hoodies.

Thoughtlessly, his eyes dropped down to the pale thighs that were carelessly on display. He stared blankly. “Did you forget to put on pants?” he asked, feeling joy and warmth flutter in between his thoughts at the giggly laugh Jaren let out.

His grin told Cam everything he needed to know, shrugging and replying: “Aw shit, I guess I did!” Giggly, pretty boy. Cam smiled, shaking his head and standing up.

“You’re an idiot.”

He hummed in thought. “You love it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He walked from the room, stretching his arms up over his head.

Humming softly to himself, he made a half-assed attempt to clean up his room. Throwing dirty clothes in the wash-basket, straightening up the bed, closing his drawers and closet doors.

By the time he was done, Jaren was standing in the doorway watching him with a little smile on his lips. “What?” Cam asked, receiving nothing but a sly shrug and a flashing grin. Jaren prowled to the side of the bed, gleefully jumping onto the soft mattress and stretching out like a cat. Cam watched him, trying not to let his eyes linger too long on the milky expanse of skin that didn’t often see much sunlight at the top of Jaren’s thighs.

Cam sat at the end of the bed. “Any reason for your unexpected, uninvited visit?” he inquired as Jaren reached for his hand. The smaller boy beamed when Cam raised a brow at him, the smile blindingly beautiful. Soft fingers played with Cam’s. Big brown eyes blinked innocently.

“Is wanting to make out on your _really_ comfy bed a good enough reason?” he asked and Cam snorted. He couldn’t contain his laugh as Jaren rolled onto his front, resting his head on one hand while still playing with Cam’s fingers in his other.

Cam stood, unlinking their fingers and instead taking a seat at the desk chair. The space between them was evident but not of ill-will, Cam analysing Jaren’s response with a small smile. Jaren grinned, beautiful as ever as he stared right back. There was no deflation, no discourage. He knew Cam like no other, as Cam knew him the same.

There was nothing to hide between them.

“Can I play a record?” Jaren asked, tone sweet as he swung his legs off the bed.

“ _The Wombats_?”

“Of course.” Teasing grin. Cam returned it.

“Go nuts.”

“I’m already nuts when I’m around you.” An offhand comment, a joke that meant a little more than one might expect. Jaren knew. Cam knew. A confession but not quite because neither boy was going to be the first to say words with such heavy meanings.

So little unnoticed comments would slide and jokes would add a playful humour to any honest message they were trying to pass on.

That was how the two of them were.

Cam watched as Jaren very pointedly bent over to both receive the vinyl disk _and_ flash Cam his pretty thighs and butt in snug boxer shorts. When he glanced over his shoulder in expectance, Cam threw a shoe at him.

He laughed, and focused on getting the record in place and playing.

 _Greek Tragedy_ was the first song he went to. Habit. They both loved it and as Jaren turned the volume dial, the music filled the room and settled a blanket of contentment over them. Jaren sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his hands as if holding drumsticks and nodding his head dramatically as if actually playing the drumbeats of the song.

“We’re smashing mics in karaoke bars.” Hand held close to his face as if singing into a mic, the brunette flicked his head back and forth and sung like he was on stage. “You’re running late with half your make up on.” His voice wasn’t perfect. A little scratchy, slightly off-pitch. His cheeks were flushed a slight bit pink and he bounced on the mattress in his little performance as he continued to sing to the music he loved so dearly.

“I love this feelin’, but I hate this part.” The boy stood, grin on his face as he pranced up to Cam. “I wanted this to work so much”—grabbing the blonde’s hand and pulling him to his feet—“I drew up our plans on a chart.”

Cam laughed softly as he was tugged into the middle of the room, Jaren singing and dancing with that gorgeous smile on his face and that look in his eyes. He looked at Cam with that look. Only Cam.

The song rolled into a different beat. Jaren swinging Cam’s arms ungracefully as he swayed from side to side. Each word dropped off his tongue perfectly. With each beat, he twirled and swayed and swung his hips. The chorus, another verse; the song enveloped both of them as Cam danced dazedly with Jaren.

Jaren stamped his feet, head falling back as he sung: “She hits like ecstasy!” Swinging his head from side to side, eyes closed. “So free up the cheaper seats.” He stopped still, grinning up at Cam. “Here comes a Greek Tragedy!”

He let go of Cam’s hands, spinning away and letting the music teach him how to dance. And he danced badly. Ungraceful, uncoordinated; no style or direction with how he moved. His hips swung around his arms moved aimlessly, lifting up above his head, moving all around. He had no idea how to dance! But Cam just stared because who knew a boy could be so damn beautiful without even thinking about it?

The next song rolled over, Jaren’s cheeks flushed and grin broad. He stepped up to Cam. “Kiss me?” Sweet, hopeful: eyes so full of joy that Cam couldn’t refuse.

He wouldn’t dream of it.


End file.
